


To Mark What Is Mine

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux will do whatever it takes to ensure that General Pryde brings no harm to Kylo Ren.





	To Mark What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. I've been thinking about Pryde manipulating Hux's love for Kylo and couldn't help but write a little quickie. 
> 
> I'm going deep into the Prux ship, join me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Hux still has bruising covering his neck, marks made by Kylo's lips the previous night. Even as Pryde studies him, walking in circles around his nude, kneeling form, Hux can't keep his mind from drowning in thoughts of Kylo.

"Unacceptable," Pryde mutters, dragging the riding crop slowly across Hux's throbbing pulse point on his neck. Luckily, the black collar hides the worst of them but the Allegiant General is clearly displeased by what he can see; his favourite toy marked by another man. "These were made by him."

"I asked him not to," Hux replies in a steady tone. "But he did. You know he doesn't follow instructions."

"Ah, but you do, don't you, dear boy?" Another glide of the riding crop across Hux's ribs and down his soft belly is enough to make him shudder. Pryde is tutting as he moves his favoured asset down to where Hux's dick is growing needy for attention though it gets none. Instead, Pryde glides it back up until it's under Hux's chin, lifting it until their gazes lock. "You know what will happen to your precious Ren if he should learn about us, about our arrangement, about what you do to gain High Command's favour."

"Yes." Hux swallows hard, afraid that breaking gaze with Pryde will count as disobedience and his threats to end Kylo's life in the blink of an eye will become real. He mustn't defy his superior's wishes or else his darling's life is forefeit. He keeps Kylo's face, his handsome and noble face, at the forefront of his mind and keeps the memories of their passionate night alongside it, refusing to forget the reason he bows before Pryde and his sadistic ways.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Pryde smirks, letting Hux's jaw free from his riding crop, "Good, boy."

When the smacks and slaps of the crop start to assault his ass cheeks, Hux bites his lip to stop himself from crying Kylo's name aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE PRUX TRASH SHIP!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
